It’s easy to say when you don’t know who’s looking
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: A conversation between L and Light in the bathtub doesn’t have the results they’d hoped for—because it’s easy to say when you don’t know who’s looking, harder to explain when you find out who heard. Watari pours tea and Soichiro fumes.


It's easy to say when you don't know who's looking

**A conversation between L and Light in the bathtub doesn't have the results they'd hoped for—because it's easy to say when you don't know who's looking, harder to explain when you find out who heard. Watari pours tea and Soichiro fumes.**

It was a reasonable easy day—easy and maybe a bit boring, but no one was going to admit it. Soichiro had noticed something amiss though. After ten minutes of wondering what it was exactly, he realised Light and L weren't there. When he asked Watari about it, the man claimed to have no idea where the two boys were, and poured some more tea as consolation. Matsuda was just about to suggest they checked various rooms to see where they were at—hoping he'd get the bedroom and catch them doing something naughty—when Light's voice rung through the room.

"Neh, Ryu," the boy sounded pouty, and Matsuda wondered where he was. When the raven turned to Soichiro, he noticed the man's eye twitched—so that was where Light got it—as he stared at the monitor. "How's the water?"

The rest of the task-force turned to the monitor too—and there, in one of the mini-screens, were L and Light.

"It's good Light-kun, come sit down." They were in the bathtub. Well, L was. He sat with his legs tucked up, the foam whirling around him. Light had a towel draped around his body in a rather girly manner, and he experimentally tipped a toe in the water to check the temperature.

"Mm," Light nodded his approval and stepped in the water, throwing the towel away—for a full two seconds everyone stared dead on at Light's naked body—and sitting down opposite of L. "This is nice, ne, Ryu?"

L nodded, a rare smile gracing his features. Light grinned and outstretched his arms—probably to wrap them around L's neck—when the detective leaned back, and Light fell face-forward in the bubbly water.

"Light-kun!" L's eyes widened and he pulled the boy up—Light was spluttering like mad, rubbing the water from his eyes.

They watched as he continued to cough, freeing himself from L's grasp. The insomniac looked worried, but instead of reassuring him he was okay, Light whipped his hair out of his face and glared at him maliciously.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He pointed an accusing finger at the older man, and L frowned.

"Of course not," he argued, and pulled Light closer to his body. "Light-kun is being ridiculous."

Light continued to glare until L gave him a little peck on the lips—Soichiro looked at the screen, utterly shocked and insulted. Matsuda let out a squeally: "o!" and everyone else looked astonished. The two boys in the bathtub seemed unaffected though, as L pulled Light between his legs and against his chest—his knees jutted out of the water, and Light put a hand on one of them. He closed his eyes, leaning back against L's slender body, and L pecked his cheek again.

"I do not see why you insisted on taking a bath," L suddenly said, looking at the boy between his thighs. "It's not very logical."

"We're getting cleaned," Light frowned but didn't open his eyes. "What isn't logical about it?"

"We're bathing in our own filth. A shower would have been better."

"You just like showers because you can fuck me there." Light grumbled—Soichiro's face got red with anger and Matsuda hid his snicker, sure that the chief wouldn't appreciate it.

"But Light-kun, you can get laid in the bathtub too," L smirked, and continued with a soft purr: "would you like me to demonstrate."

Light opened his eyes, glaring at the older man.

"You're such a perv Ryu—can't you control yourself for just a little while?"

"I'm just trying to teach you new things Light-kun, I thought you would appreciate the gesture."

Light chuckled, his hands disappearing in the water. They emerged again, fingers weaved together with L's, he brought them to his lips and kissed them sweetly.

"I already know how to get laid in the bathroom Ryu," he smirked. "Or any place really, it doesn't matter. As long as you're there and I'm naked I always get laid—nothing new."

L smirked too, nuzzling Light's neck, before leaning back again. Light continued moving their hands in and out the water, fingers laced together as he rested against L's chest. He stared absentmindedly at their hands, and Matsuda had a feeling perhaps something was wrong with him. Soichiro was fuming—Watari poured some more tea.

"Ryu?" Light said softly, examining their interwoven fingers. L made a low noise to indicate that he was listening to the boy. "After you've captured Kira you're... you're leaving aren't you?"

"What do you mean Light-kun?" L peeked open an eye, but Light kept on staring at their fingers.

"When the case is closed—when you've found Kira and captured him, you're going home, right? And you don't live in Japan, so you're leaving?"

"Yes, of course," L nodded, and Matsuda whined inwardly—he thought he might knew why Light was so sad. Soichiro balled his fists. "After Kira is imprisoned I will be going back home with Watari."

"So what does that make me?" Light asked silently, and released L's hands abruptly, straightening up completely.

"I don't understand what you mean by that Light-kun?" L carefully outstretched a hand to touch Light's back, but the boy shrugged away from the touch, glaring at the man over his shoulder.

"What am I to you then? Am I just to pass your time while you're here? How many _Light-kun_'s have you had before me? I don't know... young playthings in every country you've been?" Light took his towel and was about to get up when he looked L directly in the eye. "I knew you were going to leave me but I never thought you were really... going to leave _me_."

"What on earth are you talking about?" L took the towel and threw it to the other end of the room, turning Light around in the tub—his skin made odd squishy sounds against the wet tiles—to face him. "I really don't know what's going on, I'm not leaving you."

"But you're going away!"

"And I'm bringing you," L frowned. "I love you. If you're not Kira then I'm taking you home with me," he petted the boy's cheek softly. "There's only one Light-kun, and I'm keeping him with me forever."

Soichiro's eye twitched again, while Matsuda made goo-goo-eyes. How sweet. Needless to say: Soichiro disagreed. Watari poured tea.

"Ryu," Light's eyes widened a bit at the panda-bear-man. "You mean that Ryu? If it's proved that I'm not Kira, you'll take me with you?"

"Of course—if Light-kun wants to come with me."

Light averted his eyes and blushed slightly, before looking up again. Then he nodded.

"Yes. I'd like that very much," he smiled slightly and bit his lip. "We still have to tell my father though. And you probably want to tell Watari—since he's like a father-figure to you."

"Watari already knows Light-kun," everyone stared at Watari at L's words, and Watari smiled. "He sees everything. There's cameras in the bedroom you know."

Light's mouth dropped.

"You let him watch!"

"I don't _let_ him. But it's for safety-reasons. They tape."

"You... you pervert!" Light glared. Then he softened up a bit, cuddling closer against the older man. "Though that's kind of handy... no messy coming-outs and such. Perhaps we should 'accidentally' show my father one of those tapes."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," L shrugged. "Watari nearly got a heart-attack. I'm not sure your father would be so happy to see you in such a compromising position Light-kun."

"Ryu, behave," Light scowled at the pervy smile L gave him. "Maybe we can just give him one of the innocent ones."

"We sleep naked," everyone gasped—except for Watari. He smiled and poured another cup of tea—he had thirty-six so far. "There aren't any innocent ones."

Light huffed, and entwined one of his hands with L's again.

"We should sleep in pj's tonight and give him that one."

"Perhaps one of those where we brush our teeth in the morning and give a small kiss?" L suggested.

"Huh? The bathroom tapes too?" Light seemed surprised—he obviously hadn't known.

"Yes," L pointed directly at the camera. "Of course it does."

"What could possibly go wrong in the—" Light stopped talking, his face turning white and his mouth opening. "Wait a minute... Ryu... did you shut off the monitor?"

"Hmm?" L frowned, pulling Light between his legs again. "No? Why do you ask?"

"Oh _fuck_."

**AN: heh. I think this might be two-shot material. Or not... whatever. Don't mind the weird Watar****i—he was fun the write. Let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
